youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Ed Sheeran
Edward Christopher Sheeran (born: ), better known as Ed Sheeran; is a famous musician. Backstory Edward was born in Halifax, West Yorkshire. Growing up, he played instruments like the Piano and the Guitar. He then started to record music in 2004 with his friends. In the late 2000's, he started to collaborate with famous musicians like Ce Lo Green. However, he did not gain popularity until he started to release more original music in 2011. From there he appeared on some television shows where he showed some of his debut songs. Since, he has made a lot of albums and singles with acclaimed success as well being one of the most popular entertainers in history, especially in the music industry obviously. Trivia *Been on many magazine covers. *Has the number one streamed song of spotify. *Presence decreased jokes and prejudices of British and ginger-haired people. YouTube Channel Ed Sheeran's YouTube channel was made in 2006 but didn't start to "take off" until he hit around 10 million subscribers in early 2017. Since then, it has had one of the fastest growing channels in video views and subscribers. At that time, the channel was barely in YouTube's top 100 most subscribed and viewed channels. But since then, the channel has skyrocketed to the 6th most subscribed channel and 20th most viewed YouTube channel of all time, with Ed Sheeran being the most subscribed and viewed YouTube musician not apart of the Vevo network and the second most subscribed musician overall behind Justin Bieber. Some of it's videos has made it to to the top of the most liked and viewed YouTube videos of all time including Ed's singles such as "Thinking Out Loud" and "Shape Of You". The channel is currently owned by Warner Music Group. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: March 9, 2013. *2 million subscribers: November 20, 2013. *3 million subscribers: August 10, 2014. *4 million subscribers: December 16, 2014. *5 million subscribers: February 22, 2015. *6 million subscribers: May 15, 2015. *7 million subscribers: August 22, 2015. *8 million subscribers: January 14, 2016. *9 million subscribers: July 17, 2016. *10 million subscribers: January 7, 2017. *11 million subscribers: January 30, 2017. *12 million subscribers: February 18, 2017. *13 million subscribers: March 5, 2017. *14 million subscribers: March 20, 2017. *15 million subscribers: April 8, 2017. *16 million subscribers: May 1, 2017. *17 million subscribers: May 21, 2017. *18 million subscribers: June 15, 2017. *19 million subscribers: July 15, 2017. *20 million subscribers: August 14, 2017. *21 million subscribers: September 17, 2017. *22 million subscribers: October 21, 2017. *23 million subscribers: November 17, 2017. *24 million subscribers: December 7, 2017. *25 million subscribers: December 24, 2017. *26 million subscribers: January 12, 2018. *27 million subscribers: January 24, 2018. *28 million subscribers: February 18, 2018. *29 million subscribers: March 20, 2018. *30 million subscribers: April 21, 2018. *31 million subscribers: May 19, 2018. *32 million subscribers: June 24, 2018. *33 million subscribers: 2018. *34 million subscribers: 2018. *35 million subscribers: October 26, 2018. List Of YouTube Video View Milestones *1 billion views: January 17, 2015. *2 billion views: August 27, 2015. *3 billion views: June 21, 2016. *4 billion views: February 5, 2017. *5 billion views: March 13, 2017. *6 billion views: April 16, 2017. *7 billion views: May 29, 2017. *8 billion views: July 17, 2017. *9 billion views: September 14, 2017. *10 billion views: November 28, 2017. *11 billion views: December 27, 2017. *12 billion views: February 9, 2018. *13 billion views: April 24, 2018. *14 billion views: 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views